From Dust
by ThatTallGuy
Summary: The world is a big place and not all is know about it, from it's past to it's future come and follow Naruto as he learn the secrets of this world and make some friends and more along the way. First fiction please enjoy. Naru/harem little Sasuke bashing (Being Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello one and all, I hope you enjoy my fist fic all, critcism is welcome but no flaming please no enjoy the fic.**

 **Prologue: the discovery**

Konoha the first and strongest village of the elemental nations, a place where many legendary shinobi originate from.

These shinobi can do such amazing feets to anyone outside the nations it seems like magic, from walking on water, making life like copies of one's self to even bring the dead back to life even for a time and a cost. all of this and more thanks to a discovery long ago by a legend bearly remembered himself, this discovery?

Chakra

It is the fondation of all shinobi of any village, a combonation of spiritual and physical energy that allowed the shinobi to become strong, to become the dominate fighting force of the elemental nations!

But never beyond it.

Yes for all their strength they never left their home with a few exceptions of course, for these most exceptions never returned and those few that did spoke of monsters and death. This brought disinterest of the outside world for it seemed the only this out there was ones death.

But one man returned with different news.

He did not tell the nations about this, he only told his teacher and his student this news it had gained their interest but couldn't do anything about it for they had more pressing matters. so this information was left for years till the student and teacher died, now only the man knew telling the teachers successor the infomation, but this time something was discovered something that would force action. 

**No POV**

"Jiraiya are you that this...dust has been found in our borders?" spoke Tsunade with a look of seriousness.

"Yes hime miners found it by accident in a copper mine and alot of it as well" said Jiraiya with a look of seriousness as well.

"do you know what this means you're the only one with knowledge about this stuff"said Tsunade her tone of voice gaining worry and caution.

Jiraiya flinched think of the substance. "Well its an energy source and a weapon if used correctly, it can be used to control the elements with little work".

Tsunade's face quickly changed in into a exasperated expression releasing a sigh "I need a drink".

Jiraiya gained a small smile and let out a small laugh "make that a drink for two, I told sensei and minato something like thing would of happened" a look of Nostalgia appearing on his face soon after.

Tsunade moved to grab two saki bottles from her desk "So a guess everything else you told sensei and the brat is true as well" passing a bottle to him then moving ro sit down on the sofa in the office, Jiraiya sitting on it as well.

"Yep 4 kingdoms, a few safe settlments and nomadic groups out of the Elemental nations, and they use dust, advaced technology and aura a disbalaced chakra energy" taking a swig of his drink after tell the info.

"So what are You going to Do?"

Jiraiya gained a look "me? your the hokage what are you goin to do?"

Tsunade sighed "what can I do it only been a month after the invasion and a week since that little shit ran off to Orihimaru" chuging her drink after those words.

"Talking about that how's Naruto-gaki and the rest of them?"

"their in the green, there was a few scares...*sigh* should of sent more expreniced shinobi after shit, but with that discovery I sent them there instead" a bit gilt coming into her voice as she spoke.

"Hime nobody could of seen what would of happened stop blaming your self, besides no one died and Ochi-teme lost five of his top rank I call that a win, not a good win but a win non the less" he said. "Hime how long till Naruto is out of the hospital?"

"A week, why"

"I have a idea"

 **Hospital Naruto POV**

He hated hospitals

Out of all the thing in his life that has happened to him, all of the hate from the village for something he couldn't control to the bane of his existance he called the ninja academy.

HE. HATED. HOSPITALS.

He could forgive the village, for he reminded them of what they lost, (and thought they were idiots but he'll keep that to his self) he could forgive the academy for everyone suffered in that hell.

But hospitals no they do something that is unforgivable.

They made him bored, and that made. him. think.

"Sasuke" he thought bitterly, the boy he thought a brother became a traitor and tried to kill him. The more he keep his mind on him the more betrayed he felt, and different him and Sasuke was.

they were both orphans but he was one from birth Sasuke was not, he believed kindness would help him gain strength Sasuke believed hate would, he expected to work hard to become strong Sasuke believed in using short cuts.

the more thought about it the more he realised how much he lied to himself.

He needed to get his mind off the subject, quick some distract him!

*door open*

he turned to see his newest sensei Jiraiya or as liked to call him Ero-Senin and Tsunade who he called baa-chan to piss her off.

"yo Ero-Senin, Baa-chan" waving his hand, oh he could see the tick mark on their head after that one.

 **No POV**

""NARUTO!"" "SORRY!"

The two calmed down after a second and Tsunade spoke "Naruto we need to talk".

"what about?" naruto asked cautiously 'please don't let me be banished!'.

"three things gaki, you and me, a mission and your mother" said Jiraiya with a serious look and tone in his voice.

"WHAT?!" shouted the 15 year old boy in shock at those four words, especially the last one. "TELL ME PLEASE!"

"calm down Naruto getting excited wont make thing go quicker" Jiraiya said with same seriousness in his voice, but if one looked in his eye they would have seen a fair amount of saddness, Tsunade had the same eyes as well.

He calmed down knowing if he wanted to know about his mum he will have to be clam "alright tell me Ero-senin".

"alright I'll start with this you and me are going on a training trip gaki, this will also be part of your mission".

"uh, what do you mean? how can training trip be part of the mission? will I be doing mission on the trip? Is the training the mission it self?"

"No Naruto the thing is were not training in Konoha or the Elemental nations we're training outside of it?

"EEEEEHHHH!" Naruto cried out in shock leaving the continent was stupid from all that he heared. "but why?!"

Tsunade spoke up "Naruto what we're about to tell you is an S-rank secret, you can not tell anyone out of this room"

Naruto gain a suprised look and nodded understand the situation.

"You have most likely heard about monsters beyond the continent, but no one knows that there are 4 kingdoms, they are different from us in most ways, this wouldn't be any problem if it wasnt for the fact we found something that these kingdoms use."

"And what that?" Naruto Said With awe in secret he was privy to.

"Dust"

Naruto...Naruto gained a flat look "what" dryly Naruto stated.

"It isnt dust what you find your home, it's a substance which allows one to control the elements with no training with chakra."

"Whaa?" Naruto said in shock.

"that is what I said when i first found out about the stuff, the mission is simple train you in these Kingdoms, learn about dust and learn about said kingdoms" said Jiraiya gaining a grin, thinking about the women he will see when he goes.

"Wow wait what about my mother, what do you know about her?"

Tsunade took a scroll out her pocket and begin to speak "your mother was a friend of ours , she died the night you were born thank to complacations , she was not able to write a will or a letter but she did love you and she did leave a few things for you" a sad look appeared on her face as she finished.

Naruto was numb "s-so she loved me, what was her name, what did she leave for me and why did no one tell me?" so many thought's running throught his head he didn't know where to start.

"Her name was Kushina and she indeed loved you, she left her sword and a scroll of her clan techniques, and to answer why no one told you, she had enemies that would happily hurt you to get to vengeance on her."

Naruto nodded understanding if a bit miffed at the news but the a thought popped in his head. "Wait why are you telling me this, not that I don't want to know Butt..."

"Sensei wanted you to learn this when you became a chuunin and i'm happy to give that final request."

"you mean!"

"congratulations your now a Chuunin, now your trip will begin after the day you leave the hospital I recommend saying your good byes." said Jiraiya with a grin.

"Cool wait how long is the trip?" said Naruto curiously

"Oh about 3 years"

"HEEH!"

 **Week Later**

"so This is it Huh?" said the teen sadden bye having to leave so soon.

"Yep you said all your goodbyes?" the old perv responded.

"yea still gonna miss this place thou"

Don't worry you'll see it again and think of all the women we are going to see! I can't wait!"

"Ero-Senin! quit being a old perv!"

"Never! and that's super perv dumb ass!"

so our hero went from the home to new land awaited for adventure awaited and all that come with it.

 **END Chapter 0**

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this and please fav, follow , review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello again people, I haope all of you enjoyed my last chapter and thank you to the people that reviewed and faved my now to the questions I've had.**

 **The harem will Team RWBY and pyhrrha and only those five, no requests sorry. And the other question will be answered in chapter so enjoy.**

 **Speaking Voice normal-** _ **"**_ hello"

 **Thinking-** _'need a better plan'_

 **Demon Speech/beast form-"fuck off"**

 **Chapter 1-memories and futures**

 **Naruto POV**

It has been 2 weeks since the hospital and a week since he left the village. He could happily say that it been iteresting 2 weeks too, from learn about his mother to recovering from his injuries with guests.

Yes guests, after the meeting he had a few people visit and that had some good and bad moments.

 **Flashback**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING AWAY FOR 3 YEARS!"

oh boy he should of expected that, he had just told Sakura about the trip, well the parts she is allowed to know and as you can see that this is his teammates reaction.

oh can't wait to see everyone elses

"b-but what about me and Kakashi-sensei? What about Sasuke?"

Naruto Sighed "Sakura-chan I don't know what you want me to do, Ero-sennin is my sensei and Baa-chan has ordered the trip it's not like I can do anyting" he explained.

"Still!"

Naruto sighed again please someone help him get out of this mess.

"Well Sakura I think the trip will do a lot of good for Naruto" a voice came from the window him and Sakura turned

""Kakashi-sensei!""

Kakashi lazied on the window and said one word "Yo"

"Sensei you can't agree with what's happening?!" Sakura said more and more angry by the second.

Thank god Kakashi-sensei was here to take that anger he did not need another week in the hospital.

"yes I do my little student Jiraiya-sama is very strong and will help naruto get stronger too, besides if Naruto get stronger he can help get back our little runaway." Ouch straight for the feels Sensei throws no punches.

he saw Sakura flinch "h-hai sensei" She started to gain a depressed when saying those words "I-I am going to go home now, see you later Naruto, sensei" with that she left bring a somber atmosphere to the room.

and that was ended quickly "so Naruto I heard you got promoted, it looks like my cute little genin aren't so little any more" giving a eye smile as he said that.

"thanks Kakashi-sensei, how are you?" naruto said gaining a small smile. the more he thought about his sensei the more he recognized that his teacher was looking out for him and the team.

You see Kakashi didn't teach much in the way of ninjutsu, but he was trying to fix the problems that he and his teamates had, for him it was fixing his chakra control, taijutsu and things a the academy that were important (lies he tells you), for Sakura it was her stamina and chakra reserves, and for the teme aka Sasuke his ego...a lost cause that one. so he didn't have much problem with his sensei.

"Im good Naruto I've just came back from a mission"

"really waht mission?"

"Oh just a mission to tell a few of your friends about your trip and to get you a gift." he said shugging not looking his face to see his impression of a gasping fish.

"WHAT! YOU TOLD EVERYONE!" Kakashi you asshole!

"Yep and they all got you a gift, do you wish to see it?"

Naruto's eyes widend in suprise, it was rare he got gifts let alone from much of his friends... some friend the more he thought about it, he think it's time to prank a few of them.

What he's fifthteen he can be immature when he want's to be.

"alright then" said his sensei as he brought out a scroll, he opened the scroll to reveal a seal which again proseeded to open.

*poof*

a poof a smoke came from the unsealing and quickly dispersed to reveal a set of cloths and 4 scrolls. the scroll he couldn't tell you the contents because he didn't know himself but it was the cloths that got his eye.

The cloths we prodomantly black with a few strips of orange (that made it ten times better in his book). he had a smiple pair of black military patrol boot, a pair of black cargo pants with orange line going down the side of each leg, A black skin tight t-shirt with a mask attached to it Kakashi's gift he's sure and a black chuunin vest with a horizontal orange line on the back meet the clan symbol, It was also missing the neck guard instead there was a hood on it, there was also a pair of black fingerless gloves with a orange plate on them.

"W-wow thank you, but what is the scrolls?" he hoped he didn't sound rude, it was rare he had gifts.

His sensei by the looks of it was happy to answer "oh one is a taijutsu scroll, one is is a kenjutsu scroll trust me that will be important later and the other two are something your ging to love." He had teasing voice at the end should he be worried?

"What are in the last two scrolls?" Please don't be weights like Lee's he like training but he isn't that hardcore...yet.

"oh Just several manga and about 3 year worth of ramen, why? expect gai's train weights?" he was now the happiest man alive after that news.

"thank You, I'll Have to say thanks when im saying goodbye to everyone" he Said with a happy smile, and he noticed that his Sensei was leaving.

"Well Naruto I'll speack to you later and oh don't eat all that ramen, it's for your trip see you soon" with that he jumped out the window leave naruto to his thoughts.

 **Flashback end**

After that naruto recovered in the hospital for the rest the week talking to vistor's or reading his manga. After he got out he had to pack and say his goodbyes, it was a rush he will tell you that much it's like Ero-sennin wanted him and his self out of the contry as soon a possible, two day later they were at the closest port were Ero-sennin brought a ship.

Yes a ship, that left the question if he had enough money to buy a boat WHY DID HE ALWAYS TAKE HIS MONEY!

anyways they started sailing and Ero-sennin was doing stuff for rest of the day till to day, at least it gave him time to read that taijutsu scroll. Talking about scrolls he still hasn't opened his mothers, he was a bit neveous what was in it. Ha! funny he could shout and insult the demon in his gut, insult the sennin but a scroll made him pause that was ironic.

"Oi gaki" he Turned to see the old perv or at least one of his clones that were running the ship, the this is if there are a stories about monsters that attack anybody you aren't gonna get many people work for you if your going there.

"Hai Ero-sennin?"

"the boss wants you he's in his room" ok so it's a clone, he wondered what that perv wanted?

As he walked to the room he knocked to door "oi Ero-sennin you descent in there?" he did not want to see old man bit and he was a bit of a troll at heart.

"WHAT! of course I am no get your ass in here, ya dumb brat!" he had a bit of a grin after that reaction.

he opened the door to see something that shocked him but should of expected.

Porn mags, porn mags everwhere.

"Er... Ero-sennin why is there porn everywhere?" he shouldn't of asked but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Now's not the time for that gaki come over here to the table" Jiraiya called over, it then he noticed that the table had some old books, so he quickly took a seat at the table to see what the perv wanted.

There was about a 10 seconds of silence before Jiraiya started talking "alright gaki I called you down to explain a few things so listen up" he was already listening.

"Okay then the first thing I want to talk about is the stories of monsters are true" He paled. Oh shit "they are called grim the come in many shapes and sizes and there is a lot of them" well that is somthing to worry about. "Eh Ero-sennin how powerful are these...Grim?" he hoped they weren't as strong as the fuzzball.

"not that powerful really a genin could possibly a pack or two of the most basic with no problem" huh? didn't seam all that scary now "but" ah the but " they get stronger with age and expeince as well having a few tricks up their sleve." Great what tricks? "from the look on your face you are probably wondering what tricks? well being able to evolve and sense negative emotions."

"HUH!" shock ran through his body able evolve and sense emotions! That was something he hadn't thought possible!

"Yea had the same reaction when found out kid, thankfully the stronger evolved grim are rarer and I have a plan for the sensing emotion thing already, But keep your eyes open grim come in any variety you can think of."

Ok he now knew to sleep with one eye open and he's gonna have nightmares for the rest of the week, wait Ero-sennins talking again.

"the next thing I want to talk about is your training, I was planning to train you to control your demon powers" WHAT! "but I decided against that for a few reasons" thank kami and what are the reasons?

"the first Reason is the grim that power will attract them like bees to honey, the second reason is that if anybody found out about it it would cause thing's I would rather not think about and final reason..."

he narrow his eye "what is the last reason Ero-Sennin?"

"The akatsuki"

Naruto gasped at that! those guys!

"What!"

"yes Naruto the akatsuki do you remember them two people that attacked you at the hotel?"

"YEA! how coundn't I one was the temes pyshco brother the other was a over grown fish!" he didn't like the guy they gave a bad first impression.

"yes and they are the perfect team for taking down jinchuuriki" oh crap.

"H-how" great he's getting worried he hope no grim were around.

"That over grown fish as you like to call him can eat chakra, even bijuus and Itachi, Sasukes brother, sharingan has can possibly supress the bijuu." he puased " it is a good guess that the rest of the akatsuki have simliar tactics and abilities."

Well thats just great not only is a S-rank group after him, they're tailored to fight against him.

"right on to other thing's"

WAIT! NO OTHER THINGS!

"the land's we're going to they have to races, humanity and the faunus. The faunus are people with animal features and some habbits of said animal"

He was surpised to hear that "you mean like Kiba and his clan?"

"Yep thou with more varity." Jiraiya gained a far off look, then shivered "pray you never meet a female gorilla faunus." and back to his pervy self. Great.

"one more thing naruto"

"yes Ero-sennin" noticing a new look on his face, a conflicting of happiness and saddness.

"have you opened that scroll Yet?"

He went numb "n-no not yet..." he gained a far off look just thinking about it.

"Well I think it's time to open it."

His eye focused on Jiraiya "w-what"

"What? you think that your mother would have wanted you have nothing I knew and trust me she would have use all things in that scroll. So are you going to open it or not?"

he was right just looking at it does nothing but make him angsty "Right".

he grabed the scroll from his pocket, say you want about needing a push to open it he wasn't gonna leave it far from him. and then with a nervous Breath opened the scroll to see the seal holding it content.

moment of truth he opened the seal.

*Poof*

with that came out five items a large scroll, a seathed sword and... three pictures he grabbed one of the pictures and started to cry.

It was a picture of his mother, long red hair and violet eyes. she was beautiful.

A hand landed on his shoulder "she would have been proud of you kid."

"is it alright if I had a bit of time to myself" he was happy but need time to himself

"take all the time you Want."

 **Few hours later**

A few hours later a fixing him self up and promising to him self to make his mother proud he was on the top deck relaxing after the metailily exhusting day. he couldn't belive half of the stuff he was told today but he couldn't help but think what gonna happen now?

"oi gaki" he turned to see Jiraiya grining "you ok lad?"

"Yep, Tired but fine" he answered

"Good because there is I more thing want to so you"

Great another shock, wonder what it's gonna be?

"Naruto tell me what time is it?"

"Er...sunset old man if you want the proper time cheack a clock or something" confused why the old perv would ask for the time _'what is the prev up to'_.

"Wait a hour or two and look to the sky, trust me" he then walked away odd guy he'll tell that much, but the old guy is his sensei so best to wait.

 **Two hours later**

He could not belive it he waited for a hour then looked to the sky he did not stop looking for an hour because somthing wasn't right.

The Moon was BROKEN!

"WHAT THE-"

 **END CHAPTER**

 **well that the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed it and remember all critism is welcome but no flaming please. Have a good day people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello once agian, I hope you all are enjoying the fiction and i hope you keep on enjoying now lets get on with it.**

 **Normal talking-** "hello"

 **Thinking** - _'hello'_

 **Demon/beast form taking-"hello"**

 **Chapter 2: On Strange Tides**

After Naruto calmed out of shock of the moon apparently in pieces he recognized two things first that he wasn't in the elemental nations sea's anymore, that or the moon broke when he wasn't looking and two is that Jiraiya pranked him!

He will have his vengeance!

But right now he needed answers and he just the person. so he went to look around the ship for Jiraiya, he quickly found him in the kitchens.

What? he's a ninja not a pirate he doesn't know ship jargon sue him.

"Ero-sennin why the hell is the moon broken!?" he shouted wanting answers to that big question in the sky.

"oh? you've seen it have you? how long were you in shock for?" Jiraiya said with a grin growing bigger with each word he spoke.

Naruto was was having non of that "Ero-Sennin! Moon! Broken! Why!" he shouted again his finger pointing out the window in the kitchen towards the moon.

Jiraiya's grin quickly fell "Naruto do you know how to break genjutsu?" he spoke with a strange tone, like he had worry and questions himself.

Naruto noticed this and the spoke with caution "yea Kakashi-sensei teached me and Sasuke after the chuunin exams" his sensei didn't like the thought of his student's being defenseless.

Jiraiya nodded " Naruto I want you look at the moon and do what you do to break a Genjutsu" he commanded his pupil.

Naruto nodded, he looked out the window and started to focus his chakra after a minute "kai!" and like that the moon was normal again, he breathed a sigh of releaf but after a few seconds he noticed it started to change back. He turned to his sensei with a question answered but more questions.

"Well Naruto meet the biggest question I've found ever since I first came here, why is there a illusion on the moon and that I don't have a answer for" Jiraiya said with a frown firmly on his face.

' _well thats just great_ ' Naruto thought unsatisfied, this way gonna bug him for a while he just knew it. Then he asked one question "do the people of the kingdoms know?"

"No, I don't think they do" he then sighed and said.

"Right Naruto have some food and get some rest, we start your training tomorrow and we only got a week till we hit the main land." Naruto got pretty hyped hearing that news, oh he could not wait!

"Hai Ero-Sennin!"

 **The Next Day 5:30am, Naruto's Cabin**

Naruto was fast asleep having a nice dream about... well I'll decide that you're self.

And you probly have guessed how long this has lasted.

*SPLASH* "GAH!"

"Rise and shine gaki it's time to train" The old sage said standing over Naruto grinning holding a now empty bucket.

"Ok but why did you throw a bucket of water in my face" shouted Naruto with a angry comical look on his face. He will have his vengeance!

"Because the rule of funny that's why" giving a small laugh at the end.

"Just get out and let me change!" 

**10 minutes later, Top Deck**

"Alright Naruto Ready to Train?" then Jiraiya noticed somethings that Naruto was carrying "oh I also see you brought the sword and scroll with you."

Naruto looked down and smiled at the items he was carrying "yea I want to look and see what I can do with them, I mean I got that kenjutsu scroll I got as a gift and still need to see what in the big old scroll so Yea."

Jiraiya just nodded understanding "of course Naruto, it's only natural that you would want to use those first, but first do you know the secret of the shadow clone technique?"

Naruto just raised a eyebrow "secret?"

"I'll take that as a no then, right put those things down and make a shadow clone" as he told Naruto he made his own clone confusing naruto, but he follow the instuctions given to him. "Alright then, now clone Naruto follow my clone" the two Naruto looked at each other then shrugged, the clone then following Jiraiya's.

Naruto was about ask what this would accomplish but Jiraiya shushed him. He was about to ask again when he felt like his mind take in somthing "You're teaching me a new language!" he shouted. ' _how do I know that! wait did my clone!_ '

"As you guessed your clone got information and that gaki is the secret of the shadow clone jutsu, everything the clone does and learns you will know it."

"Really!" Naruto said awe then he realized something "wait how didn't I notice before!"

"You tell me gaki, now make few clones so we can start" Naruto just nodded

After Naruto make several clones Jiraiya gave the clones some old book's and notes, ' _most likely translations_ ' naruto thought he then noticed Jiraiya looking at him "yes sensei?"

"We need to talk about training while your clone's read"

"OK then Ero-sennin what do you want to talk about?"

"Well since the ship is a bit too small to train in ninjutsu safely we wont be practicing that till we get to the mainland, so till then well practice your tai and kenjutsu as well as something else which involves that scroll" Jiraiya explained pointing to the scroll next to Naruto.

Naruto Just looked that the large scroll it had reminded him of the scroll of seals the stolen when he was tricked by Mizuki, It was about the same size of said sroll but had different colors. It was mainly red with a golden trim with A orange wood In the center to hold the scroll together and orange rope to tie it up and carry it. "so do you what is in the scroll?"

"open it and see Naruto for yourself trust me you will like it" the sage said grinning like a fool.

Naruto opened it and what he saw shocked him. "are these jutsu?" seeing instructions for unknown jutsu and what appeared to be seals with all of the information on what they do.

"there are more than jutsu in that scroll there are instruction's on how to make powerful fuuinjutsu and how they work. Meet one piece of your familiy legacy." Did he just hear correctly?

"Family legacy? A piece? The hell are you talking about?"

Jiraiya just flinched " I'll tell you when we get to one of the kingdom's, trust me it's a depressing tale it could attract the grim if I told you now" he said with a somber tone.

Naruto didn't like that but could understand where he was coming from, besides he would know later and did not want to meet the grim.

"Okay then let's get to training."

"Hai Ero-sennin!" 

**1 Week Later, unknown coastal Area (Naruto POV)**

It had been a week ago Naruto started his training and he couldn't be happier, Jiraiya was saying his training was progressing well, kami even better than well, his taijutsu was improving, his Kenjutsu was showing promise, his chakra control exercises... well lets call that a work in progress. But the thing he was showing signs of being the best at?

Fuuinjutsu

He always had good handwriting so that was one of the factors to learn fuuinjustsu down, but the rest of the skills he needed came quick to him, hell he was already a beginner class, something that should take several months. The thing is Jiraiya wasn't surprised at this hell it seems more like he was expecting it.

But right now he was packing because they were soon arriving at their first stop soon and he was just about to finish. as he was packing he noticed the sword that he got from his mother, it was a katana in a blood red scabbard with a golden guard and pummel with blood red silk rapped around the grip. going to it he grabbed the sword and took it out the scabbard to see the pure white of the blade. he thought to him self that the sword felt natural in his hands but something felt missing, but he couldn't tell what he asked the old sage but all he said was for him to find out his self.

he sighed as he sheathed the blade, attaching the sword to his waist and finished packing, putting a backpack and his clan scroll on his back he then start going to the top deck. He saw Jiraiya looking off the ship at the land they be on soon while his and Jiraiya clones worked the ship "oi Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya turned "hi gaki all packed up?"

He nodded "yeah, so what is the place called that we're going to? you haven't told me yet."

Jiraiya just looked sheepish and scratched his head "right sorry forgot, the place we're going to is called-" he stopped the ship rocked, he quickly looked down into the water.

"Ero-Sennin?"

"Naruto when say run to the coast" Jiraiya said with the up most seriousness, the what he said shocked him "there is something in the water."

He just nodded getting ready to run, a silence ran of the ship Jiraiya's his clones prepared to fight while they ran.

"Run!" and just like that he did, as he jumped of the ship large black tentacles with bone like blades shot out the water and attacked the ship missing him. ' _Grim?_ ' he thought, as soon as he landed on the water he ran as fast as he could to get away from this unseen threat.

As him and Jiraiya ran they soon arrived at the beach of the coast they turned to see the ship, it was in bad condition but still in one piece. That soon changed as something massive came out the water, the main body of the beast came out the water ripping ship into two, revealing the beast.

The beast in question look like a giant bone armored squid with red glow eyes and gaping maw full of pin like teeth instead of a beak on a normal the ship sank the monster went back into the water where it lurked.

he turned to Jiraiya and asked "was that a grim?"

Jiraiya nodded grimly. pun not intended "yes it was and a special one too."

He as looked to the sinking wreckage again he asked with a hint of worry "so, what do we do now?"

the old sage turned to the land behind them and said "now we walk" and started to.

as he started to walk with him he asked his last question "where too?"

"to Minstal." 

**END CHAPTER**

 **A/N: hello people i hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a interesting one to write.**

 **In other news I will be out the country next week and will gone for a week the next update should be in two weeks, so till then have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello again people it's good to be back home writing now on to the show, also read the authors note an the end, important new.**

 **Normal speech-** "hello"

 **Demon speech-"hello"**

 **Thinking speech-** _'Hello'_

 **RWBY and Naruto belong to there respective owners, I own nothing**

 **Chapter 3: Meet the locals**

It was hot, loud and sticky that was all naruto could think of right now and no not like that. Since the ship sank and the odd duo started moving inland towards there first stop Minstal and since then the land started to change. The coast was flat with a fews trees, a cool breeze and little noise from the animals giving a plesant atmoshere.

That was quick to change the futher they went.

Flat land became hilly and mountinous, sparce trees turned into thick jungle, the sound of animals started to rise to rival any city and the cool breeze had long since gone for hot and humid air. All of this did not make this trip plesant as you could imagine, there was no wonder for Naruto to have, he was on alert ever since the grim attack. He felt like he was at the end of his nerves, every noise, every twig snap just about everything made him reach for his kunai or sword.

He sighed and looked at Jiraiya he could see he was alert but nowhere as jumpy as he was. *snap* naruto turned to see a green deer like animal still as a statue standing on a broken twig _'I need to clam down or im going to jump at my own shadow'_ Naruto thought to himself, he turned back toward Jiraiya as the animal ran way _'I need a distraction'_ Naruto thought, what could get his mind off...

He had an idea

"oi Ero-Sennin"

"Uum?"Jiraiya turned his head to him with a bored questioning look.

"Who fights the grim?" No one actually told who fights those monsters and it is obvious someone has kill them.

Jiraiya turn his head foword and said "huntsman, huntress if it's a woman."

"Huntsman" Naruto repeated "how do they fight?"

As they continued walking Jiraiya started to speak "well like they are a bit like shinobi but there are a LOT of differences."

"Like?"

"Well for one a Huntsmen career usually start around the age of 20, 18 on speical cases."

Naruto rised a eyebrow "really? that late in life?" He had been a shinobi for nearly year now since the usual age is 15 when a person becomes a ninja. Kami there have been cases where kids as young a 5 have become ninja all thou that is very rare. It seemed odd to him that they would be that age to start fighting grim, especially since they're probly having to defend themselfs from said grim.

Jiraiya just nodded "yep they don't like the idea of sending anyone younger out to kill monsters on there own, all thou they do let training huntsmen do some low level missions to give some expenice out on the field on rare occasions."

Naruto nodded "ok but how do they conpare to us?"

"well when they end there basic training they are about low chuunin level, but after that skill progression can go to a near grinding hult. The average huntsmen will only ever get to a high chuunin level, the top teir huntsmen are only low to mid jonin level and is very rare out here."

Naruto looked suprised to hear that "that seem a bit...weak." he may only be a chuunin but it was less then a year since he left the academy AND knew of several people around around his age that about the same level as him, hell he heard stories of people younger than him being more powerful.

Jiraiya just shacked his head "they train for a different kind of ememy Naruto, and their training and abilities are different to Naruto."

"like what?"

"Well for one they are more reliant on weapons and they don't use chakra like we do."

That got Naruto's full atention "they use chakra differently? How?"

"they only one side of chakra Naruto, the spritual side, they call it aura and it has some interesting effects like increased healing and a force field, but the thing is there's one thing that make this aura very different from chakra, it's called a semblance."

Naruto was in slight awe hearing this ' _force field and a increased healing factor cool! but what's a semblance?'_

Jiraiya said as if reading his mind "a semblance is similer to a bloodline abilite unique to a single person, it could be just about anything from simply shoot fire balls from your hand to being able to teleport anywhere and those are the less imagintive ones i can think of, a semblance can be anything."

"Really?" oh he liked what he heard, it sounded a bit of a wild card then he had a thought. "Wait you said that aura is part of chakra does that mean... That we can learn to use it to?"

Jiraiya started to smile "yep and I'll tell you having a semblance is very useful."

His eyes widened "you have a semblance! What is it?!"

Jiraiya's smile turned into a grin "I'm not telling you yet gaki, you'll just have to wait and see."

Naruto had a slight frown hearing that he wanted to know but somthing esle came to mind "when am I learning to use aura?"

"When we get to Minstal gaki."

Naruto sighed and decided to ask another question "oi Ero-Sennin how long till we're there?"

"It shouldn't be long we are technically in their borders."

He nodded and closed his eyes thinking of the things he'll soon see he couldn't help but let his imagination go wild, but as quickly as let his mind wander it came crashing back to reality when he heard somthing.

Scilence

"Ero-Sennin."

"I know get ready."

He drew a kunai With a explosive tag on it _'should take out any big enermy.'_ He jumped into one of the trees in a defenceive posture.

Then they listened.

for a few seconds pure scilence was all there was until they heard it, A dull repeating tumping sound it soon became louder some of the tumps louder than the rest.

Trees started to fall down after a large amount of crashes where heard but the thump not stoping then _'shit!'_ Naruto had to jump, one of the trees nearly crashed into him taking down the tree he was just on.

When he landed he looked to his side to see Jiraiya landing next to him, it appeared that he had a smilaer plan to him before it came crashing down pun not intended he then turned to their attacker.

Or attackers in this case.

there where Fourteen of them and from what he could tell they were grim. four of them seemed bigger then the rest, looking like giant black bone plated bears with spike on there back _'don't want to be hugged by one of those'_ he thought as they moved slowly sorunding him and his sensei. The Rest where different bigger than a human but not as big as the bear like grim, they reminded Naruto of wolves but they seemed more like a parody of wolves. They had two back legs that you would see on any dog or wolf it changed, it's torso looked like a mans hunched over with rib like bone armour and spikes coming out of its back, its arms where also human like but longer being used like a gorilla to move with the hands that where clawed and elbows and forearms with spikes coming out of them, and it head was covered in a large mask with red lines and had solid glowing red eyes _'damn those things where most definitly smacked around with fugly stick a few times.'_

Naruto quickly made two shadow clones noticing the grim circiling them, he was wery of the enemy in front of him they seemed impasant, wanting to jump them there and then but held back of what ever reason.

"Naruto take care of the smaller ones i'll take care of the bigger ones." Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

He nodded, Naruto then noticed the wolf like grim stop circling and start to gang up together and by the looks of preparing to attack, while the bear grim stayed back prepared to jump in at the right moment to kill him and/or Jiraiya.

As the wolf grim finished grouping up one came out, a small bit bigger than the rest it standed up straight as a sign of dominans and roared.

That was a big mistake.

"NOW!" Jiraiya roared, Naruto threw the tagged kunai flying straight into the mouth of the beast into to back of its throat killing it.

And in that moment the fight had begun.

The wolf grim chraged with reckless freenze to kill the two, as this was happening Jiraiya leap over them to charge to bear grim that had not left there position. As the beast charged past Naruto useD the explosive on his kunai "KAI!" *BOOM* the xplosion killed two of the beasts, the rest where staggered and distoriated.

Naruto and his two clones then charged, one clone next to him and the other behind him. Naruto started to make a rasengan and jumped into the air leaveing the clone next to him behind while the one behind followed insuit.

soon gravity took effect, going down on a single grim with its back he shouted "RASENGAN!" the jutsu drilled into the beast back as it roared in pain until the jutsu destablized and the energy carved a hole through it. Then from behind one of the grim leaped to maul him but was brought down by the clone that followed naruto and was stabbed in the head by the clone for it's effort.

He noticed the five beasts remaining where coming to and seemed much more angry and wary than before, the grim quickly started to circle him and his clone. As this happened he grabbed the handle of the sword prepared to draw at a moments notice.

then four of the grim in front of him jumped to maul him, but naruto waited till two of the grim got closer and when to of the monsters where almost in touching distance _'now!'_ He drew the sword and cut two of the grim into two besecting them with near unnatrual eaze.

the other two grim where fighting the clone that was giving them trouble by dodging and hitting them when the oppertuinty arized, seeing this Naruto quickly ran into action. He quickly ran behind one of the beasts and stabed it threw the chest killing it quickly, the second turned to attack naruto but his clone quickly jumped on the grims back. The grim tried to get the clone of its back but was quickly kill by a sword rammed into its throut.

It was at this moment the final grim attacked.

It charged with blistering speed while Naruto stabbed it brother in the throut, its claws raised to strike at the human that killed it pack as it let out a deafing roar bringing it claws down to naruto. But as it was about to strike a kunai became lodged in it clawed hand, thrown by the clone that helped naruto form the rasengan ealier. It roared in pain as it attempeted to remove the kunai from its hand.

Naruto quickly removed the sword from the dead grims throut and turned to the last grim and swung his sword at the neck of the grim, chopping the grims head off.

He quickly turned around to see if Jiraiya killed the remaining grim only to find him sitting agaist a tree waving at him with grin and said grim dead fading into petals whe ould have ask about that later. Naruto sighed and sheathed his sword and dismissed his clones and started to walk over to the old man.

Still grinning Jiraiya said "so what do you think of the locals?"

Naruto sat next to the old perv "well dispite being nightmare fuel they suprisingly easy to beat, im not seeing why they're such a threat."

Jiraiya lost his grin his face going serious "yeah they are easy to deafet but kill one a crap ton will take its place that is the main threat of the grim not their streagth its their numbers."

Naruto just nodded and had a thought "is that why huntsmen arent as strong as us?"

Jiraiya nodded "yep not as many strong opponents to face so their skills grow slower. A fighter need a strong opponent to get stronger to test limits and to show flaws, there are few of them for huntsmen unfortunely."

naruto sighed and rested his head agaist the tree "So how long till we're there now?"

"shouldn't be long now, espaisaly since they picking us up."

Naruto turned with a deadpan look on his face "huh?"

Then he heard somthing and it was coming from the sky, he jumped up into a defencive posture and looked up.

And was he suprised at what he saw.

He saw a flying machine like the airship he saw in Yuki no Kuni but smaller and hore nimble, and it was coming towords them.

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto shouted in alarm.

And he just waved it off "don't worry Naruto everyting will be fine let me do the talking and well be fine."

Naruto relaxed slightly but still was on guard as the air vessal arrived.

And from the vessal came a womens voice **"halt, state who you are and why your have entered Mintsral's lands."**

Jiraiya got up from the tree and walked into center veiw of of vehical "we're nomad coming to mintral shelter, I am Jiraiya no Gama and this is my appentice Naruto Uzumaki." he shouted with a clear and no nonsense tone.

silence lasted for a few seconds with only the sound of the vessals engines till, **"very well we are land to pick you up to take you to a safe place DON'T try anyting funny or you'll reget it."**

Jiraiya nodded and shouted "Okay." The vessal Landed soomthly and quickly with no problem and then the doors opened to release two people a woman, most likey the voice from the aircraft and a man with a 'im better than you' look on his face.

The woman had dark brown hair and a eathly skin tone with green eyes and a heart shaped face with no blemishes, she was about 5'4 with an average bust and wide hips. She was military camo gear with a large two handed bastard sword sheathed on her back.

The Man with the ego had an effeminate look Long black hair ,pale skin, dark eyes like an Uchiha and a narrow face with a beauty mark under his lip, he seemed to be a bit small in hight begin about 5'8 smaller than Naruto by an inch. he didn't seem to have too much muslce that didn't help with his effeminate look, he was also wearing an elegent long black coat with golden trimmings, a large black Cavalier hat with a large pecock feather that would look better on said pecock and rapiar sword attached to his hip in blck and gold scabbed.

Then the women spoke in a profesonal voice "greeting, my name is Gaia Kastanós and welcome travelers to our kingdom...Well the outskrirts of it anyway." not so professonal at the end though.

the man came forward and said arrogently "and I am Faux or, son of rouge or now may I ask what you simpletons are doing here?" Naruto already wanted to punch him in the face.

Gaia turned and glared "Faux don't interogate people with no cause out on the field, we can ask them questions later in a safe place AND without insulting them." she said sternly as the man just scuffed and turned his head.

Gaia truned back to the duo "I'm sorry for my partner he can be...Difficult, but right now let's get on the bullhead and get to a safe place." She said as see looked at the duo and the dead grim scattered in the area.

The duo nodded guessing that the bullhead was the aircrafts name as they started to walk to it while the huntsmen followed.

As they entered Naruto noticed two people in the front seats doing something with what pesumed was the controls for the bullhead he was a bit curious how this thing worked but keep his mouth shut.

he sat down on one of the five seat in the bull head with Jiraiya sitting beside him and huntsmen sitting opersite them.

Then lift off.

Naruto had flew before in a blimp to save Koyuki Kazahana, the princess of Yuki no Kuni but that was already in the air so this was a bit of an experince.

the bull head gained attirtude eand eventurly evened off, naruto looked out the window noteing that the bullhead was flying higher than the blimp he was on before, the world looked so small from up here.

"Right, sorry I forgot to ask your names, can we please have them so we know who we're talking to?" Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Gaia started to speech.

"Yes sorry for not intoducincing our selfs my name is Jiraiya no Gama and this is my apperntice Naruto Uzumaki it's a pleasure to meet you." He Said with a plesant smile.

Faux scuffed but Gaia smile to Jiraiya "I a pleasure too, but i'm going to ask the reason you have come to our kingdom, nomads rarly come to the kingdoms and more often the not its for business not pleasure, so I have to ask why are you here?"

Jiraiya nodded and made a subtle knock with his knee against Naruto to make sure his he was paying attenction. "Your right, you se my apprentice here has a slight problem here, he has a pratily awaken aura it allows him to use his sembalce but not the other benirfits of having aura so wecame to kingdoms to have that fixed."

That made a few heads turn, everyone was paying attention hearing that "Really? That is very rare that only happens when there aura is unlocked before it has time to develop, how did that happen?"

"Our people where attacked the night he was born the grimm killed his parents but they unlocked his aura to protect him before the grimm could hurt him." Jiraiya gained a sad look on his face with the half truth.

Gaia flinched hearing that "my apoliyize for bring up bad memories, but I have to ask why haven't you fixed his aura then it is a simple unlock to fix it?"

"Simple I don't know how to unlock aura mine was unlocked by another group of nomads when I was unconscious after being jumped by a few grim, and no one ever teached me how to unlock aura outside of a high stress situation and that wont work with Naruto thanks to it being partsuly unlocked."

 _'So Ero-Sennin can teach me about it but can't unlock it.'_ It made sense that Jiraiya didn't tell him earlier about the stuff.

Gaia nodded "I see, if you want I can fix-" "NO absolutely not!" Faux inturuptid. "You know only a students of one of the academies can have aura unlocked in this kingdom or am I going to have to report you again" he threatned.

Gaia's head turned and glared at the man but didn't say anything the then trun back to the duo with a apolozetic look "We'll be landing soon you'll have to come with me so we can sort out the paper work for you two."

Naruto nodded looking at the man who had a smug look on his face _'why is forbidden for non-students to get there aura unlocked?'_ something didn't feel quiet right hear that and seeing how Gaia reacted, and by looks of Jiraiya throught the same as he notice one of the pilots gain a small scowl.

For the next 30 minutes the bullhead had a semi-unconfutable atmosphere, that was until one of the pilots said something.

"we're arriving at the city five minutes to landing."

Naruto looked out the window of the bullhead and saw the city. It was massive, one side was protected by mountins as a natrual barrier against the grimm and any other attacker while the other side was the sea with fisher men out there and a massive port covered in ships. the city it self seem to be a mish-mash of old and new building some reaching to the clouds covered in glass and steel, while some were small stone building with a more artistice flare.

then Gaia smiled looking at Naruto "welcome Jiraiya and Naruto to Minstral."

 **End Chapter**

 **A/N: well it finaly finished after so many delays, sorry for that by the way.**

 **Right into the important news then** , **as you can guess the news is the cause for the delays. I won't beat around the bush thing went crazy after the last chapter, my uncules wedding, start a new job and the iceing on the cake one of my family being assulted and being sent to hospity just YESTERDAY!**

 **yeah not good for time I'll tell you, but this does not mean I am stoping writing or taking a hiatus it just means that the next chapter may take a small bit longer to write. thankyou for begin pataint with me so, to say sorry for the delay here is a omake and yes this omake is cannon in this fic, enjoy and have a good day.**

 **Omake: wrong question**

"oi Ero-Sennin"

"Uum?" Jiraiya turned his head to him with a bored questioning look.

"why did you have so much porn on the ship?" he couldn't believe he was asking this question.

Jiraiya stopped and made no noise.

"Ero-Sennin?" then naruto heard something.

Teardrops.

Jiraiya turned his head and had a look of a man who has seen some serious shit "Naruto... Thank you no one has asked me for this story and it has haunted me till this day..."

"Ero-Sennin..." Narutohad a look of shock, did his preveness come from some sort of traumatic event, and said preveness being an outlet for his PTSD.

"you see Naruto when I was first was coming to the Kingdoms I was young and foolish, I made a mistake that has haunted me ever since."

"What was it?" what could of traumatized him to get this grown man to cry and effect him for all his life.

"There was no women for weeks and I had no porn!" He cried out like he was the only survivor in a great tragic event.

"...Huh?" Naruto's look changed from one of sympathy to one of 'what the fuck did I just hear'.

"Yes" the old prev contiued to cry "It was terrible no women to peep on no titties to look at and no ladies to give my love too!" he cried a bit harder "but that not the worst thing I started to halucinate, clouds became Himes breasts, winds turned to ladies giggles and the sea became a sea of babes, nealy drown a few time."

"...The fuck?" Naruto whispered, the fuck was he listening too!

"But thankfully something saved my life." He gained a far off look, one of nostalgia.

Naruto was gonna reget asking this, he just knew it "What saved your life?"

"a grim." with same look on his face.

"WHAT! HOW!"

"well you see..."

 **Flashback**

Jiraiya was dieing no, oh how did he reget coming here he could feel it if he did not see boobies soon his body will just shut down, he would die on this ship.

*Giggle*

Jiraiya turned hearing somthing on the wind, a giggle and this time he was sure it was a huluination (for the 20th time) the he saw it in the distance a shape of a large breasted women on some rocks.

he then did something that he had be doing a lot of this journey, run and jump striaght towords it.

"TA TA'S!" flying like a rocket to it's target he looked and he grabbed said ta ta's a squeezed, THEY WHERE REAL!

He then heard a growl and looked up.

It was a grimm a human like grimm with pitch black skin, bone plate sholder pads, fangs snarling at him, glowing red eyes and clawed hands ready slash him to pieces, he then looked down past the breast he was grabbed (a challenge that was he told naruto) and saw an armoured fin with small blades on it.

he then look back to the grimms face will looked like it wanted to kill him more than any other human I all of grimm history.

"Ahh fuck it" *honk* *honk*

*RAAAAWWWWRRR*

 **Flashback end**

"And that Naruto is my story thank you for listening...Naruto?"

Jiraiya turned to see Naruto on the ground with mouth fomming throught his mask "NARUTO!"

And all Naruto could think was WHY DID HE ASK THAT QUESTION!

 **Omake end**

 **Please review and fav, have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again people, and welcome to next chapter and thanks for the reviews both good and...less than helpful. Also good news I have got some proper writing software so the quality should be improved. Well anyway let's get on with the next chapter**

 **Normal talking-"** Hello **"**

 **demon/machine/beast-"hello"**

 **Thinking-'** _hello_ **'**

 **RWBY & Naruto belong to their respective owners not me.**

 **Chapter 5: taste the food, take in the culture, meet the women**

It had been an hour since they landed and this from there got better for Naruto and Jiraiya, although a little boring doing paperwork for identification. After they landed Gaia whisked them away to one of the offices to sort everything out, thankfully Faux left them saying 'he had better things to do' and all three of them were thankful for that.

"Well everything seems to be in order, you should be able to go into the city soon." Gaia said while reading through the paperwork.

Naruto's head dropped to the desk they at "thank kami, I thought I was going to die of boredom."

Gaia looked up from the paperwork and smiled "well that bureaucracy for you kid, the art of killing through boredom but look on the bright side only have to do this once and you can go to all the kingdoms without any trouble."

Naruto made a noise that was between thanking kami or damn kami for making people do this, this was more evil than the Grimm and the kyuubi combined.

Jiraiya had a teasing smile on his face "don't worry only a little longer and we get to get into the kingdom."

Gaia raised an eyebrow "I said him not you, this is only paperwork for the kid we still have to do yours."

Jiraiya's face just froze into a look of horror while Naruto laughing his ass off hear that news "Oi! That's not funny Naruto! And why isn't mine nearly finished!"

Eyebrow still raised "Because we only done Naruto's so far, I didn't I just say."

one of Jiraiya's Eyes twitched when hearing that while Naruto's laughter became louder. It took a few seconds for Jiraiya to recognize something "Does that mean me and Naruto are stuck till my paperwork is finished?" Naruto stopped laughing hearing that, his eyes widening in comical horror at the sheer thought.

Gaia grabbed her chin with finger and thumb in thought "well you are, but since Naruto has his paperwork done if he has permission from his guardian I.E. You he can get out of here, so It's your choice let him go or make him stay."

Jiraiya had thoughtful look on his face for half a minute then his look changed in to a small grin "Well Naruto it looks like your free."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a surprised look, thinking Jiraiya would make him suffer with him.

"well in that case let's get this paperwork processed." Gaia said as she started to stand up grabbing two files both with the paperwork they had done.

After giving the paperwork to the right people the trio Made their way to the front entrance of the Building where the group stopped.

"So Naruto what are you planning to do when you get out of here?" Gaia questioned

"Get food, one I'm hungry from all the things that has happened today and to Ero-Sennin is an awful cook and I want some real food." Naruto cooked his own meals after trying Jiraiya's cooking, only man he knows that can turn soup into something from the blob. The something crossed his mind "wait! what about money I ain't got any!"

"Well go get some then." Jiraiya said walking away with Gaia following him while gave him a awkward smile and mouthed 'sorry', leaving Naruto by himself.

As Jiraiya walked with Gaia he gained a serious look on his face "so any reason you lied about the paperwork?"

Gaia's face was serious "yes we need to talk about a few thing."

Naruto POV

"I can't believe this" he grumbled to himself as he walked down a street.

It had been an hour since he left Jiraiya and Gaia and he was excited to see the city.

Key word was.

the ride on the bullhead he was in a few hours ago made it seem that Minstrel was a bit of a high tech civilized kingdom, but down on the ground showed a different story. The street we're dirty, walls covered in graffiti and not the artistic kind and many of the people are...Rough.

He sighed again, his head lowering this had been a long day.

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!"

His head shot up, a shout came from around the corner a mugging by the sounds of it.

He ran around the corner to see the mugger with a knife threatening a girl around his age, noticing people watching expecting something from the situation. Angered by the fact people where just watching Naruto charged the mugger.

"Oi bastard!"

The muggers head turned toward Naruto and as soon as he saw to see our hero, Naruto's fist meet his face.

The mugger went flying, doing some flips and somehow losing his clothes along the way and landing into a dumpster.

Naruto turned to the girl to ask if she was ok he then blushed under his mask. Emerald green eyes, a beautiful face with little to no imperfections, a healthy body and most importantly long vibrant red hair with her forehead clear. She was wearing a red skirt with a armored corset with mid arm length gloves and armored stockings.

Naruto was silent as the girl raised her hand "um hello". Naruto composed himself "ah, sorry are you hurt?"

The Girl smiled "yes I'm fine, thank you for that, even though it wasn't needed."

"Um?" one of Naruto's eyebrow raised then noticed what look like a sword on her hip and shield on her back. "Ah."

The girl let out a small laugh "So what is the name of my hero?"

Naruto blinked for a second and then smile under his mask and gave a thumbs up "my name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you."

The girl a slightly worried and sad look as she spoke at Naruto "Hello Naruto my name Pyrrha Nikos and it's a pleasure to meet you too."She sounded like she was expecting something, something she didn't want.

Naruto blinked at the tone of her voice she sounded like she was expecting something bad to happen, so he tried to change the subject "so... Why are you carrying weapons about?" While a dumb question he wanted to get her mind off what ever upset her.

And it worked her eyes widen in surprise and then her smile returned, bigger than the last "well I'm a huntress in training and i came down to get my weapon fixed, what about you? why are you carrying a weapon?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head "well I came to the kingdom today from... The unsettled lands?" It just came to mind no one told him what the kingdoms called the land that were unsettled or unexplored.

Pyrrha eyes widen hearing where he came from "Really from outside the kingdoms?"

"Yep" Naruto eye smiled as he said that, then a loud rumble was heard to most it sound like an angry Grimm, to him it was his angry stomach.

What he hadn't eaten all day, give him a break.

Pyrrha looked around looking for the source of the growling till her eyes landed back on Naruto "um, was that you that made that noise?"

He blushed "uh yeah I haven't eaten much today."

Pyrrha looked at Naruto in thought then did something that catches them both by surprise.

She grabbed his hand "come on I know a good place to eat, don't worry I'll pay." As she dragged of Naruto he noticed people staring at the duo, whispering and some even taking photos with some sort of handheld device.

This continued for a while as Pyrrha dragged Naruto to where ever he was being taken. after ten minutes the two arrived at their destination, a small restaurant. The restaurant looked quite clean from the outside and had a homely feel coming from it, giving the feeling that everyone is welcome "come on let's go inside." Pyrrha said as she dragged him inside of the restaurant.

As they found a seat Naruto looked at Pyrrha noticing a conflicted look on her face of happiness and worry, it was then that Naruto felt stupid for not noticing the signs.

Pyrrha was lonely.

How she was acting and how people had reacted to how she was acting reminded him of sasuke's situation when he was younger although, Pyrrha has reacted different from Sasuke. Pyrrha seemed to jump on the opportunity to gain a possible friend while Sasuke rejected most offers.

Now he couldn't let a person be lonely can't he.

He then noticed Pyrrha was hiding behind a menu blushing, but he could tell that is was from embarrassment so he decided to have a little fun. "So couldn't wait to eat huh?" He said with a bit of a smile forming under his mask.

Pyrrha blushed a bit brighter "I'm sorry I just...Wanted to repay you."

Naruto could tell she was lying she wanted the company but "Hey it's okay I probably would have done the same, although I would have probably be told dragging a lady to a restaurant isn't the way to treat a lady." And most likely got a love tap for his troubles but he's not gonna tell Pyrrha that.

Pyrrha lowered the menu to reveal a smile She was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Hello, may I take your order sir and madam?"

The two turned to see a waitress, she was average in looks but something caught naruto's attention her eyes. No they weren't some beautiful color or different from a normal person's eye's it was the fact that seemed...Twitchy.

Not like she was annoyed or that she seemed pyshco it seemed more like that she wanted to do something but was being stopped by something. It was then Naruto noticed something at the back of the restaurant. A man with a stern look on his face staring at the waitress, it was most likely her boss making her not harass Pyrrha.

It starting to make sense now why Pyrrha knew this place it seemed that the establishment where professional enough to not treat her too different.

"Um, sorry we haven't had proper time to look at the menu is it alright that you give us five minutes?"

The waitress nodded "Gladly ma'am" with that said she walked away.

The duo pick up their menus and started to read it was then Naruto realized that he didn't know what anything on the menu was. "Uh Pyrrha?"

"Hum?" She looked up from the menu

"You know I mentioned I'm not from around here."

"Yes you mentioned it." She paused for a moment "You don't know what kind of food is eaten here?"

"I don't know what kind of food is eaten here." He said with a sheepish look on his face.

She had a small smile form on her face "well how about we change that."

So they talked about food and ordered their meals that they both had the same until desert. They had a simple Caesar salad for a starter, Naruto didn't originally like the idea of having a salad thanks to it having a bit negative stigma where he's from (I.E. The fangirl AND fanboy fad diets to impress Sasuke) but was pleasantly surprised when had it. The next meal they had was spaghetti and meatballs in a tomato sauce, it was kind of funny since the pasta reminded Naruto of noodle he ate them like he normally did, he had a small laugh at Pyrrha's expression when she saw him eat until he explained that's how they ate noodle based dishes at home. All she did was give a small laugh and taught naruto how the locals eat it gave her a chance to laugh at Naruto's attempts, but it was all in good spirit. The desert was a bit different one was chocolate cake and the other was baklava, Pyrrha was in shock when he told her he never had chocolate so as the chocoholic that naruto was about discover she was order a chocolate cake, but she also saw one of her most favorite desserts on the menu to baklava so they got the two deserts to share.

All around a good meal if a bit crazy but Naruto thought that it was perfect and by the smile of Pyrrha's face she agreed.

Then it was time to leave but it didn't mean the two went their separate ways, no the wen to where ever the feet may take them, oblivious to the people around them.

"So your home is in a deep forest? Wouldn't the Grimm be able to get to your home quite easily?" At this point the conversation though had changed into about each other, which both seemed to tell them about themselves but were worried that the other would treat the other differently.

And also Naruto could not tell Pyrrha that he was from a undiscovered continent with could be perceived as magic in the kingdoms, that by the way had no Grimm.

Yeah she would think him insane or the elemental nations will have a housing market boom from all the people coming to get the prime real estate. Well if they didn't start a war because the neighbors didn't like the way they looked at them.

Naruto had the firm belief that if the kingdoms found out about the elemental nations and said nations were not ready a war would most certainly happen. For kami's sake they fought each other for less reason, how do you think they would react to some foreigner coming and taking their land.

It would not be pretty, that he was sure of.

"No not really some good patrols and the forest stays clear, it's all a matter of looking out for trouble."

She nodded understanding and decided to ask "why are you wearing a mask I've heard a lot of people getting in trouble thanks to it recently?" Yes, after a...certain group started to wear mask when doing whatever crime they decided to do made it so that wearing a mask was no longer a form of expression or fashion statement, it was a sign of trouble and rebellion. Although he seemed fine removing it while they ate, it still worried her if he got in trouble thanks to it.

She was also curious about his whisker marks on his cheeks. She could tell he wasn't a faunus but if anyone saw them they could assume and how the white fang have acted out of late.

Well she was worried for naruto's health

Naruto not knowing this just answered honestly "It was a gift from my friends and my sensei."

Pyrrha tilted her head at one of his words "sensei?"

It took Naruto a second to recognize what she said and responded "sorry it mean teacher in my peoples language."

Her eyes widened a bit hearing that last part "your people have their own language, that's amazing!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "is being able to speak another language uncommon?" Although the elemental nation mostly spoke the same language there was a few places that spoke a different language or had two one the universal and the other the local.

Pyrrha nodded her head "yes most of the world speaks the same language after the great war, it was one of the effects of the suppressionist faction."

That caught all of Naruto's attention "Great war? Suppressionist faction?"

Pyrrha's eye's widened once again "You don't know about the great war?"

Naruto just shook his head, this seemed important to know info so he was gonna pay attention.

Pyrrha look at Naruto with question written all across her face, and decided to ask the first "are you people isolationists?"

Naruto decided to answer with a half truth "only to the people outside of our lands, the Grimm made it less than appealing to get out there and explore."

She ask another "How old is your home?"

He gave a straight answer "a little over a hundred years now."

"That about close to the end of the war although it would be 20 or so year before the war ended but there was plenty of people that went into hiding."

Naruto nodded his head "Yeah I think I remember that our first leader make our home to end the fighting in the area and to protect our people that would have harmed us." He decided to give another half truth, to give the idea that his people maybe knew a little about it but lost a fair amount of history.

Pyrrha lowered her head with a slightly sad look on her face "yes that sound about right it was a violent war and one that most people try to forget about."

"Wait, that sounds like that people haven't recorded that part of history?" If that was the case, what happened that people didn't want to remember it. Kami even his people remembered to war torn past that was the shinobi wars and the clan wars it brought an idea how bad this war was. "how long did this war last?"

Pyrrha gave a slight shrug "kind of, people destroyed many of the recorded of the war, Oum we don't know when it started although many archaeologists know it lasted more than a hundred years."

He winced "Damn."

There was a silence between the two as they noticed that they walked into a park which appeared to be empty.

Naruto decided to break the silence "So your training to become a huntress?"

Pyrrha looked at him for a moment "Yes, why do you ask?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head "well I'm a bit curious how they teach huntsmen."

She smiled "Well it's interesting they mostly have us do normal stuff like maths and science but when it comes to combat the have us mostly spar with each other while the help us develop our own fighting style, it is quite rare to see a huntsman with the same style as another."

Naruto nodded seeing the benefits of that type of training, it would make huntsman less predictable in their combat style, while his village mostly trained in tried and true styles of combat. But didn't mean that each of the huntsman combat style would be as effective as another's.

"What about you? It sounds like your people have some form of defense how do your people train?"

Naruto looked at Pyrrha for half a second and then looked up to the sky "We have a strict teaching method that means that a student must be able to perform at the minimum at first so we have a consistent quality. We then when the teachers think we're ready give them a test with an experienced Huntsman, if we pass the test we put in a team under the huntsman's tutorlige." Yes he told Pyrrha how they trained their shinobi but, one the teaching method isn't really a secret where he was from, it was practiced by every village so... And two he never said shinobi so no questions about that.

Pyrrha had her finger on her chin "That is a interesting way to train huntsman, I take it that your under an experienced huntsman now then?"

He nodded "yep, for about a year now. What about you? How long have you been training?"

"about two years now, it's been... Interesting, but another question why did you come to Minstral, it's not often that people come from outside the kingdoms?" She said answer her question but seemed like she didn't want to talk about it.

Naruto sighed at her question, well at least he could be fully honest about this question "Well my sensei brought me here to get my aura fixed."

Pyrrha raised a eyebrow and spoke with a concern in her voice "fixed? Is something the matter with your aura?"

"Kinda, my aura was awakened very early in life and it didn't have time to develop and well... It kinda partially locked" He looked away from her, he didn't like lying but he couldn't tell her the truth it would cause to much trouble.

"Really? That seems like it should be an easy fix, why hasn't anyone just unlocked your aura?"

He stuck with the story Jiraiya made "We don't have anyone who can anymore, so people do it the old fashion way and well since mine already kinda open, the old fashion way doesn't work."

Pyrrha looked around for a second "well if you want I could help unlock it" Naruto whipped his head to her.

"Wait I thought it was illegal for someone activate someone's aura if they weren't a teacher at one of the academies, and you had to be one of their students?"

Pyrrha turned and looked at Naruto with a slight frown on her face "Who told you that?"

Naruto raised a eyebrow toward her "a huntsman called Faux Or, a overly dressed, bad attitude and looks like he kisses his reflection every morning." Ok he was painting a bad image of the guy but said guy only gave that impression so.

"Oh that guy" and it looked like he wasn't the only person that gave that impression too.

"You've meet the guy?"

She nodded, frown still on her face "Yes meet him **and** his father, it was not the most pleasant."

Naruto remembered something "wait, he mentioned his father before, who is he?"

"well he's the reason that law is in place... by the way the law that Faux told you isn't the full law."

Well at least he knew who screwed him over "Well what is the full law then? Because it seems like that douche bag just didn't want me to have my aura fixed."

Pyrrha nodded understandingly "well the law state that yes a teacher from one Minstral combat school **should** be the one activating one aura **but** since that many people have families that do that as a tradition a person can get permission from the government to activate it. Or if your not from the kingdom of Mintstral one can have their aura activated by a huntsman or one in training if both parties agreed to it."

"Wait the bastard stopped that from happening earlier, if it legal why did he stop it?" He was really starting to get pissed off at that guy.

"There has been arguments about that law, and he and few other people are on the side to make it stricter only allowing huntsman teachers and government officials open ones aura, it been meet with resistance along the way. But until a proper decision has been made those who want the law to be stricter have made it...difficult for those who unlock aura in non controlled environment."

Ok now he was starting to get a clear picture of the things happening.

There was silence between the two for a few minutes with only the sound of the city and birds in the distance.

"so shall we activate your Aura?" She looked at Naruto which broke him from his thoughts.

Naruto smiled under his mask "Yeah lets." He started to stand up as Pyrrha did and faced each other while both of them stared into their others eyes. Pyrrha reached and grabbed Naruto shoulder and closed her eyes and started to shine.

Naruto closed his eyes not to be blinded by the light Pyrrha and listened as she began to speak " _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_ With that naruto felt something akin to when he first unlock his chakra but it felt different. Chakra felt like one was in a cool summers breeze with the above you but aura felt like a warmth from a fireplace in a cool winters night with a clear starry sky above.

Similar but different, both give a sense of comfort but in different ways.

Naruto opened his eye to see Pyrrha smiling at him, what he did next surprised her and him a bit.

He hugged her

"thank you."

She blushed as her eye widened at Naruto actions but soon hugged back "its nothing."

The two soon let go of each other and the duo looked at the other smiling "Oi, Pyrrha you know something, I think I might have to punch more thugs if I meet great people like you."

Pyrrha laughed with a blush still on her face "I don't think that will work Naruto but at least the crime rate would go down for fear of your punches."

Naruto pouted under his mask "ah come on I meet you didn't I."

Pyrrha gave a small giggle "I guess your right." She gained a slight frown and a bit of worry and hope entered her voice "Naruto are we...Friends?"

Naruto smiled under his mask as his eyes softened "Yes we are Pyrrha."

She then hugged him like a few seconds ago.

"Thank you"

He hugged back as he said two words which helped her melt into the hug "it's nothing."

The two continued to hug for a while oblivious to world around them for sometime, happy to becoming friends.

To bad the world likes to poke fun at our hero.

"So naruto enjoying ourselves are we?" Said a mischievous voice to the side of them. To Pyrrha it was a tall strangely dressed old man, but to Naruto it was the old prev Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin?"

The old man seemed gain a tearful proud look on his face "Oh Naruto I'm so proud of you, a few hour in the kingdom and your already embracing the local beauties, I'm so proud of you!" He shouted at the end.

The two looked at each other and recognized what they must have looked like to onlookers and quickly blushed like a tomato and let go of each other like they were hugging a hot stove, as the two stuttered out excuses and sputtered out telling the old man, 'he got it all wrong' as the old man began to laugh.

As Jiraiya finished laughing he looked at the blushing duo and thought to himself _'these two are starting to remind me of when Minato and Kushina where first caught dating ah the laughs we had that day.'_ He smiled at the two "well now that's that sorted how's your day been Naruto and who is this lovely young lady?"

After the two calmed down Naruto started to introduce the two "Ero-Sennin this is Pyrrha-chan, Pyrrha-chan this is Ero-Sennin. Jiraiya developed a tick mark on his forehead and gave Naruto a love tap to the head.

"Well since as the Gaki can't introduce people properly, I will my is Jiraiya no Gama it a pleasure to meet you Pyrrha." He ended with a smile giving her a two finger salute. But Pyrrha was looking at Naruto who was nursing his head although did look at the old man after a second.

"Ah yes a pleasure, but if I don't mind asking... why did you just hit Naruto on the head?" She gave a small smile but any could tell it was fake, she didn't like the fact that this old man just hit her friend but wondered what Naruto said that made Jiraiya hit his head.

"He can't stand being called what he is" Naruto replied while nursing his head.

She tilted her head as she look at naruto "Oh? What is it you called him?"

"A pervy sage."

Silence

"E-Excuse me?" A look of indecency appeared on her face as she just processed what he just said.

"Yeah he's a pervert, he won't deny it."

She looked at Jiraiya who look about ready to blow a gasket as he said "oi I'm not a pervert!"

She sighed in relief Naruto was probably just-

"I'm a super pervert!"

She looked Jiraiya like he was some alien life form after hearing that and took a step back. She turned her head to Naruto who face said it all.

See what I have to live with.

But on with the plot "so Ero-Sennin what did the paperwork go?"

Jiraiya looked at him "surprisingly quickly, but I did a few things after like for example I got you a gift."

Naruto looked surprised "R-Really you spent money on me which wasn't my money?"

Jiraiya just smiled and brought out a scroll out of his pocket and not a scroll from the elemental Nations, but one of the devices that many of people were using earlier. "Yes you cheeky brat, I'm certain you'll like this, especially with your girlfriend here since you can talk to each other some more."

The two blushed at the old man for what he said "Oi! Ero-Sennin! Its nothing like that!"

Jiraiya continued to smile as he tossed the scroll to naruto "Well Naruto say your goodbyes to Pyrrha we have find a hotel to stay at. Oh and Pyrrha thank for looking after my little student."

"I-It was nothing Mr. Gama" she said as she calmed herself from what he just said and looked at Naruto a bit sad that the day with her new friend was ending.

Naruto noticed this "Oi don't look sad Pyrrha-chan, we'll meet again soon." She smiled hearing that, she then brought out her scroll and the two exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes.

As the three went their separate ways Naruto started talking to Jiraiya "hey Ero-Sennin, any idea where we are staying at?"

Jiraiya nodded "Yes Naruto, but when we get there we have to talk."

"Uh? Why?"

"Because Naruto I just learnt something that might be important."

 **End Chapter**

 **A/N: Ok first I would like to say sorry for how long this chapter took, life has been kicking my arse and writers block is the bane of all existence.**

 **But in other news it great to be back writing. Also If people want to know progress on my fictions I've started to put down how far done I am for the next chapter on my profile and any future fic that come to mind as well.**

 **But as always I hope you enjoyed this fic and have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: IMPORTANT READ: Hello again, before I begin I would like to say thank you for all the support and to answer some questions from the reviews I got and something that came to mind.**

 **First thing is that regarding the harem. Each of the of the characters are (I.E. Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ruby) are going to have a chapter or a few to develop their relationship with Naruto although Pyrrha is probably going to have a few more chapters than the others since I am also using her chapters to help establish some of the universe.**

 **The second and most important thing is the trailers, or to be more specific should I follow the trailers or should I do something else. Let me explain, one reviewer said that Blake's trailer had some potential when the duo meet Blake. I thought yes it would but then an idea came to my head. Since as the other trailers have little to none plot relevance I've thought why not do my own thing, but I know that a few people would be angry if I just done that so If people give reasonable reason to change or not to change I will listen. But if the reason isn't good enough I'll just do my own thing.**

 **So here come the question should I do my own thing or follow the trailers. This will not be a vote this will be a discussion, give a reason if you want me to follow the trailers or go my own way just please don't say 'follow trailer' or 'don't follow trailer' then I'll just choose my self by flipping a coin, not the best at decision making.**

 **Right now that over, please enjoy**

 **Normal talking-** "Hello"

 **Demon/machine-"hello"**

 **Thinking-** _'hello'_

 **Flashback-** _"Hello"_

 **Chapter 6: Past and Present**

It had been a few hours since leave Pyrrha and helping find a hotel what him and Jiraiya could stay at. The two found a fairly priced place to stay with good accommodation where they decided to stay.

Naruto could hear the shower running as messed around with his scroll (The one Jiraiya gave him earlier) and talking to Pyrrha over texts. But something was on his mind, like always since the start of this trip Jiraiya always seemed to tell him something and too many questions popped up in his head.

He rested his head on a pillow on the bed he was lounging on in his sleepwear as he wondered what the old perv wanted to talk about, it seemed quite serious and when he asked all he said was 'when we have a place to stay then **I'll** tell you.' Basically back to 'you know nothing Naruto.'

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, at least he was learning stuff on this trip.

He felt his scroll vibrate, he opened his eyes and looked at the scroll to a message came from Pyrrha telling him she would be busy for an hour or two.

Thankfully for Naruto's boredom, the sound of the shower turning off was heard.

As he waited a few minutes for Jiraiya to come out of the bathroom he wondered what Jiraiya was going to talk about, maybe they got a bounty for killing those Grimm. No He would have just said so, OH! Maybe it's a new training not crazy regime he wanted to try! No the perv would be more jolly about his new torture instead of super serious.

Uh! He just wanted to know! One of thing he has **not** learnt on this trip so far is patience!

The door opened to the bathroom as Jiraiya came out in his bedware looking refreshed, he turned his head to see naruto looking him at expectantly. "You know Naruto if you were waiting for a show I'm certain that girl from earlier might help."

 **No POV**

A tick mark developed on Naruto's head as he scowled "If wanted that kind of thing I would have took you up your last offer when you last went to a brothel, now what is it that you wanted to tell me!"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and sighed and leaned against the wall facing Naruto "well get ready for some shocks because boy are there a few problems."

"Uh, problems?" Naruto asked confusedly

"Well Naruto since as you know, I've been in these lands twice once when I found this place and second time to gather information and to check the political status of this place."

Naruto nodded "Yeah, I know what of it?"

"Well you know I mentioned about the Faunus. Well it kinda involves them."

"Can you just tell me already!" Now he was starting to get why Baa-chan always seemed frustrated at people when they didn't just say what they need to say, but where beating around the bush instead.

"There's a bit of a rebellion that are which mainly consists of Faunus." Jiraiya said in a dry tone

"Huh?!" Okay, maybe something's need to be explained.

"Yes Rebellion, I think forgot tell mention the situation with the Faunus, although to be fair when I came here the second time it appeared that the situation was improving, now it seems like it's took a nosedive." Jiraiya facial became sadder as he continued, he was a man of peace and well from the sounds of it, it nearly happened but this happened instead.

"What, are the Faunus in a similar situation to the bloodline users in Mizu?" If it was, Naruto knew the future problem that it could cause, given what he learnt about it from his experience with Haku and Zabuza.

"No, thankfully but the situation is bad, a group called White Fang has started riots, stole large quantities of dust for kami knows what reason and have even flat out attacked government and corporate assets, sometimes even groups that support Faunus."

Naruto couldn't help but question "but why?"

Jiraiya sighed moved and sit on the neighboring bed "Well Naruto time for a history lesson, many years ago normal folk had problems with some Faunus groups and vice versa. You see back then many people still had their superstitions and they showed, normal folk believed back then Grimm where natures wrath or angry animal sprites so, in turn that Faunus had a believed relation to the greatest enemy of man. Others believed that many Faunus groups were barbaric since many Faunus groups that were coming to the kingdoms had clan mentality similar to the Inuzuka clan but with more...variety."

Naruto raised and eyebrow and said with some uncertainty "But aren't the Inuzuka loyal to a fault? Sure they're rough around the edges but they always dependable."

"Right not the best example, what I meant was they were clan based and for the most part it what animal were related to such as if one was a dog faunus they would be in a dog faunus clan or cat Faunus would be in cat clan. Not the best example but it will do for now, and like the two type of Faunus I just mentioned they fought each other like cats and dogs. Bigger predatory clans saw them self superior to smaller more docile clans and saw many humans as inferior for lack the abilities that Faunus had, so these clans fought against each other like gangs when they arrived at the kingdoms for power, to dominate the weaker and more peaceful groups of Faunus and stealing from normal folk for being 'inferior' as you can guess not the most nice thing to do."

Naruto could already tell where this was going "And people didn't like that so they did something."

Jiraiya just nodded "Got it in one Naruto. The kingdoms councils suppress the Faunus's rights and eventually decided to try to forcefully move the Faunus to Island of Menagerie, as you can guess the this started a war called the Faunus rights revolution, this war ended the clan system that had been using for a long time and allowed the Faunus to unite and keep their homes eventually giving over to a white peace."

"So the white fang didn't like how the war ended?"

Jiraiya just shook his head "The white fang didn't appear till later Naruto and they weren't a terrorist group at first, they were a peace group."

"Really?" That caught Naruto by surprise he didn't know any peace group that turned into a violent group "but why did they turn violent?"

"Well the originally white fang was founded just after the revolution, since that tensions were still high and as you can guess many people at that point just wanted peace. What formed was a group of veterans, doctors, public speakers and like minded individuals both human and faunus, this in it's time helped a fair amount and was making progress until..."

Naruto Narrowed his eyes "Until?"

"Mount Glenn"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Um, you know I don't know what happened there right? You're the one with the info so stop being dramatic and tell me what happened."

Jiraiya pouted "sure ruin my fun." His face quickly turned cold "Mount Glenn was one of the symbols of progress in the four kingdoms. It was Vale's first serious expansion outside of it's kingdom to get new territory, and thanks to that an economic boom started, jobs were made to build the city, new resourses where being mined from the mountain the city was on and finally jobs were made for city to function. It could be called a mini golden age for a time and progress between the two group were getting better and better thanks to faunus and humans moving to the city for work, many people of the kingdom called it 'the city of the future!' As you can imagine this place had gain some importance in the small time it was built."

Naruto didn't even need to think to know what happened next "something went wrong didn't it?" He said more as a statement then a question it.

Jiraiya nodded confirming "Yes you see although the city was built on a mountain it didn't have the natural defenses of the rest of the kingdoms so it had to rely on man made defenses, for a good time it worked, people went to work, the defenses kept them safe and the Grimm died to said defenses, everybody was happy, but as you said something went wrong. The Grimm had always attacked the city from day one but not in any real numbers or in anyway to cause any worry until one day an army of Grimm attacked that seemingly knew how to deal with the defenses leading the city to be destroyed, although evacuations happened not everyone could be saved."

Naruto grimaced hearing that although he knew the possibility of everyone surviving in that situation is low he didn't like to hear about innocent people dying but it didn't answer his question. "It still doesn't explain why the white fang turned into a terrorist organization."

"Well Naruto during that time faunus wasn't allowed to have best education system unless they were training to be huntsman, but like many people they are not all going to be soldiers so many faunus had low skilled jobs, this includes Glenn Major mining operations. Dust, metals quarried stone you name it was mine at Glenn and since a lot of jobs there had little need for skills many flocked to Glenn. It didn't help that a LOT of companies invested in the city and the procurement of what was under it."

Jiraiya sighed "As you can guess a lot of Faunus died and people got pissed, many Faunus survivors they thought that since they were getting shafted, that they being treated as disposable, it didn't help that when the attack happened many Faunus lived in the outer areas of the city which was the first area to get the blunt of the damage. That caused many riots it didn't help that many companies went bankrupt overnight and big companies such as the Schnee company stopped giving benefits and lowered their employees high wages to prevent them from being bankrupt, forcing many out of their jobs and being forced into a life of crime or poverty. This started the mentality of the modern white fang, one that think every human will always see faunus as disposable beasts as well as a few that started to think Faunus are superior to humans once again."

Naruto was silent, his thoughts processing everything that he was told, but something came to mind "Ero-Sennin although these guy are a threat why are they something to worry about, we'll be avoiding them won't we?" Although he would love to kick the asses of the White Fang, He knew that the situation was not as black and white as many of his missions where.

"You would be right if the mission didn't require having to gaining info, we came to learn about Dust and by extension the kingdoms and with this group highly active and aggressive, it become our duty to keep an eye on such a threat."

Naruto sighed, another enemy to worry about "so is there anything else to worry about, or just the terrorist organization that just want to kill me being human?"

"Yep and I think you may know about a man called Rouge Or."

Naruto made a grunt hearing that name "Huh, that name again what's so kami damn important about some old ass politician!" As one could guess he was getting frustrated about hearing about that guy, he gets it! Rouge Or is a bad guy! Can he just have a trip or mission that didn't have complications!

Sure he liked to kick the bad guy arse but give him a normal mission for once!

"Naruto he maybe more of a threat than a politician. Do you remember the wave mission? Do you remember who caused Nami to have economic troubles?" Jiraiya asked knowing the in's and out's of the mission since it was an important for Naruto and the village in the long term.

The damn brat got them a very beneficial alliance, it also caught the eyes of several higher ups and all thanks to a speech that the kid gave to some kid to fight back. It didn't help that the mission helped Naruto develop a strong mentality for his shinobi career.

"Yeah I remember, some bastard called Gato...Please don't tell me that that guys like Gato."

"He's very similar to Gato, if less greedy more power hungry."

Naruto closed his eyes and let out an aggravated sound "oh come on, you'd think someone would have found away to prevent people like that from getting into power *sigh*….Okay tell about this guy then."

"Well let's start what I learnt earlier From Gaia."

 **Flashback (Jiraiya POV)**

 _"So, what was the reason you wanted to separate me and my apprentice, while I know I'm quite handsome I don't think I'm your type." He said as he sat on one of the office chairs as Gaia close the door to her office._

 _Gaia turned to Jiraiya as she walked to her chair "well for one I didn't want to get the kid involved, it could be dangerous."_

 _He raised an eyebrow "dangerous? Well I thought that we were going to have a drink and talk, but this wouldn't be the first time a stranger asked me for help with something dangerous."_

 _Gaia tilted her head questioning "Your...Already accepting, before knowing what I have to say?"_

 _He let out A small chuckle "Well as I said your not the first person that has asked me for help out of nowhere, but usually they know about me though reputation but that's not the point I know a good person when I see one, but why are YOU asking me for help?" He didn't mention he probably wouldn't help if the 'mission' was something that would be dangerous for the kingdoms, or his home, but he needed to know what she was planning._

 _She sat down and nodded "well for one your not for Minstral for one, or any of the kingdom really, that's a start."_

 _"Oh?" He sound questionly "So you need someone who doesn't have a connection to the kingdom's? Why?"_

 _Gaia leaned forward and rest her chin on the back of her hand "Well I think it's best if I give you some Information about the situation that me and several people are in."_

 _"Okay explain."_

 _"Well, do you remember who my 'partner' said he was related to?"_

 _He nodded "Yes, Prince Hard Ass said his father was a guy called Rouge Or, I take it that that guy is important in this?"_

 _She just nodded, chin still resting on her hand "got it in one, he a politician, and he corrupt."_

 _"Well that doesn't say much most politicians are corrupt or have something wrong with them, so please a bit more specific then corrupt." He asked, he knew plenty of corrupt politicians, kami he had to DEFEND said corrupt politicians before since they could be used by the village or his spy network. But that being said he had to keep an eye them since some may get the idea that are 'invaluable' and become more corrupt. Those people they get rid of, now he had to know how corrupt this guy was he useful behind the desk or bars._

 _"Well he bribed judges to let his supporters get away with crimes and his, hired thugs to beat up competition and make areas unsafe so he can 'clean the area of crime', as well as frame trainee huntsman with crimes they didn't commit to discredit several laws and other politicians protect said laws and quite possibly murdered a few people investigating him, that corrupt enough for you?"_

 _And now Jiraiya knew where Rouge Or would be best behind._

 _"Okay, he corrupt but a question I know, you said he framed huntsman and has probably killed a few people, could you tell me more about those?"_

 _Gaia nodded with a frown "Sure, let's talk about the murders first. Although no one has been able to connect him to them, there is reason to believe that he is connected, for one the people who have investigating him have always been killed, as well as being killed in a similar fashion. A clean kill, no signs of struggle, no signs of robbery and always a single clean hole in the head. There's also the fact that investigations into the murders are resolved quickly as a random gang killing or is put up as a cold case, not exactly conspiracy proof material, especially with rumors of a number of the investigators taking bribes on those cases."_

 _She turned her head with a sad look on her face "The second reason is more personal, you see not to long ago I was a teacher at Sanctum Academy as a combat teacher. You see there was this boy who came from a normal background if not from a rough area, I had activated his Aura as standard for the school to do so. a political debate was happening if the people need permission to activate aura and Rouges side was losing. After he had a unsuccessful rally saying that unlocking people's Aura from certain areas would raise crime people started to ignore what he was saying until..."_

 _Jiraiya could tell what happened "your student was framed for a crime, wasn't he?"_

 _She nodded slowly "It was a week after the failed rally when my student was accused of theft and assault from a shop owner from the area he lived in. the case seemed to be flimsy at best, there wasn't much evidence to begin with and the man was known to try and blackmail people before, but then Rouge came into the picture he started to support the man saying that 'this was expected, this power should be controlled. Not given out freely' Many people started to question if they were too quick to dismiss his idea that unlocking Aura could be dangerous if not given to the right people, caring little for the fact that accuser had a history of blackmailing and the accused was a huntsman in training."_

 _She closed her eyes "While this was happening it seemed that my student was going to win, witnesses confirmed he wasn't there at the time of the crime, Oum he wasn't at the crime scene ever. non of the DNA matched, not even a video. But the judge sentenced him as guilty, much to the anger of many people, when that happened me and many of the people following the case called out the judge's decision and with that Rouge came in a made me loss my job calling me and my others 'criminal sympathizers' as well. That boy is in jail because of some Oum damned politician because that wanted to push his Oum damned agenda!" She started shout at the end, thankfully no one came in to check on them._

 _Jiraiya looked at Gaia as she calmed herself down he thought he'd heard earlier "So, what about when Faux said he'd report you again"_

 _From the angry look on her face it was personal as well "I unlocked a family friend's kids Aura, the bastard found out and reported me put me on a parole thanks to it with him as the parole officer, one that more often than not causes more problems than fix's."_

 _"Well then." He said "I guess as a gentleman, I must help a lady in need."_

 _He leaned forward onto the desk "Tell me everything you know about this man."_

 _Gaia just smiled._

 **Flashback end (No POV)**

There was silence between the two for half of a minute while the duo stared at the other.

"So" Naruto started "when do we kick the bastards ass?" Why he thought he wanted a normal mission Kami knows, He thought that he forgot that he love's to kick the bad guys ass.

Jiraiya smiled "Your not."

Huh?

"Huh?" Naruto sounded off as he processed what Jiraiya just said and as he did..."HUH?! What do you mean I'm not! You just told me about this bastard did and you expect me not to not kick his ass!"

"Yes Naruto we have to be subtle, we're not in the elemental nations anymore and if we bring to much attention to ourselves, we could risk discovery and possibly risk the kingdoms learning about our home. And I know you can be stealthy from your history, just look what happen to the Hokage monument but I'm not going to risk it Naruto. The only reason I told you is because stall your training for a small bit while I start to sort this mess out." Jiraiya told him sternly.

Jiraiya sighed and spoke a bit softer "Look Naruto I know you want to help but with this it's too risky, but think of it this way you get some time of training, maybe you could hang out with that girl you with earlier. And you know what since we're not gonna be training for a small why you can ask me any question and I'll answer it."

Naruto's looked at Jiraiya with surprise for half a second and turned his head to the ceiling, It very uncommon to get any information out of the old perv on a normal day, this was something he anything he wanted.

And he had no Idea what he wanted to ask

 _'good work brain, good work'_ He sighed and looked around the room when his eye's landed on something that brought up thought and emotions that he did and didn't want bring up.

His mother's sword.

"Oi, Ero-Sennin."

"Yes?" Jiraiya said expecting the question from Naruto in any second now.

"does my mum sword have a name?" But he wasn't expecting that one.

"Oh? What brought that question on?"

Naruto looked around, nervous talking about the subject "Well me and Pyrrha-Chan where talking about weapons and she mentioned her weapons Miló and Akoúo, she was most likely ask about my weapon but our food came out and well it changed the subject."

Jiraiya blinked owlishly "So... your just asking now? Why not earlier?" Jiraiya questioned but felt he knew the answer.

Naruto turned his head looking away and stayed quite, that was enough to tell Jiraiya why he didn't.

And he knew how to deal with it.

"Well the sword did have a name, but it your clan tradition to rename with each new generation reviving it as a sign of passing the torch."

"Clan..." Naruto looked at Jiraiya with no small amount of shock, he didn't know him and his mother was part of a clan. He felt like he should have asked sooner than seemingly putting it off. "Wait if I'm part of a clan where were they during my childhood?"

Jiraiya's expression became one of sorrow "Uzumaki clan is nearly dead Naruto, most are scattered, many don't even know that they're part of the clan, after the near extermination of them that started the second shinobi war many went into hiding or went to war to avenge their family with many dying in the process. You are probably one few last remain Uzumaki left and you're the only living one in Konoha."

Naruto flinched hear that info, so he was more like sasuke than he originally thought "my clan... how was it destroyed?"

Jiraiya lowered his head and gave a tired sigh "Well Naruto it was unexpected. Your clan's ancestral homeland wasn't part of Konoha, it was off the mainland's on a island Uzu no Kuni. Your clan was very important in history Naruto, so much so that as I said it started the second Shinobi war."

Naruto questioned "why was my clan so important?"

"your clan helped found Konoha and by proxy the rest of the villages." His eyes widened hearing that, his clan was one of the clans responsible for Konoha founding, why wasn't that taught at the academy?

"Then why didn't the academy tell us that?" That made Jiraiya's eyes narrow.

"Naruto" Jiraiya started coldly making Naruto nervous "your teachers DIDN'T teach you about your clan?" That was more of a statement than question. Naruto shook his head and tried to make his sensei less cold "if it makes it any better I don't think any of my classmates knew either." And from the look Jiraiya's face it worse.

"Well that's one thing I'm going to have send in the next report, well you clan acted as a neutral party during the formation of the village between the Uchiha and the Senju, hell some historians believe that they were the only reason that the two parties didn't rip each others throats out. They were know for their massive amounts of chakra they had, their near impossible skill in fuinjutsu and finally their very long life span, many of your clans elderly lived into their hundreds."

Naruto could but feel a slight awe about his clan abilities and achievement, he may have not been the best academically but even he knew that Senju-Uchiha rivalry was legendary as it was bloody, but something nagged at thoughts.

"why are you telling me this, all I asked was if my mother's sword had a name?"

Jiraiya finally smiled, his face reminded Naruto of a reminiscent of a old man remembering fond memories.

Oh wait.

"because your mother wanted to teach you about these thing, you see your mother was sent to Konoha young as part of an ancient treaty that required an Uzumaki be raised a ninja of Konoha at the time of the last one becoming to old for their service, died, or if the rep becomes too injured to continue their career. She was always one who loved her family, hell she gained a bond with the only other rep in the village who was close to her death bed she was calling her Obaa-chan, when news that her clan was attacked she was devastated and promised that she would protect any remaining members of her family, present or future Kami she said she'd 'teach the future Uzumaki to be Uzumaki!' For hells sake!"

Naruto felt a shock go through him from what he was just told from the sounds of it..."She sounded like she was like me..."

Jiraiya smiled like he just heard world peace was achieved and that he became the most handsome man alive "Yeah, she was just like you Naruto, if your personality was anymore similar I would have thought you her reincarnation!" He paused as his smile became mournful "You know she was beyond happy when she learned she was pregnant with you."

"R-Really?" Naruto couldn't help but slip that out, he felt a part of him relieved at that news, he felt a worry he didn't know he had feel be released.

Jiraiya just nodded "Yep, she was happier than your dad and he shouted 'he's gonna be a daddy!' from the Hokage mountain when, damn idiot nearly fell off ha! But your mother oh she had plans for you!"

"Huh? What plan Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya just look at Naruto for half a second "Naruto, do you wonder why your mother didn't have a will?"

"Now that I think about it..." It was actually something Naruto thought about quite often after learning about his mother, he first thought that maybe his mother didn't have time to write one but that was quickly tossed away that thought, she was like him a ninja. But then again he hasn't written a will...

Great fifteen years old and he going to write a will talk about depressing.

"the reason she didn't have a will Naruto was because she was planning to stop being a Kunoichi for along while Naruto, she wasn't planning to return to the field till you where a genin she didn't feel that she needed too."

"What..." He seemed stunned to hear that, it seemed alien to him that someone would do something like that for him, even family it seem... Strange.

"yes, she had it all planned out when she found out about you, Kushina made this plan to help you become an shinobi and have a family life that was taken from her, she called it 'Kushina's great Naruto plan!' And I'll tell you anyone who laughed at her plan learned not to piss off an Uzumaki."

Jiraiya started to lay down "her plan was simple in her words, she plan on raising as any normal shinobi family would teaching the basics in life, maybe some of the chakra and clan art's. But the thing is she wanted to become a teacher at the academy to teach you... and the class after somebody reminded her that a class had more than one student." He let out a small chuckle "and that's not including the fact she wanted to be your jonin sensei after you graduated, I said she was gonna smother you with so much attention you'd be running to get away from it, all she'd say was 'Nah'a my kid's gonna be a momma's boy I can feel it, seriously my Naru-chan kicks **HARD** when someone says that, and I have a feeling that it wasn't intend for me'." Jiraiya sighed as he turned his head to Naruto "you know she wanted you to help search the ruins of Uzushiogakure for clan artifacts, she said when she found out about you 'the Uzumaki going home won't be alone drifter, but a family' she wanted you be there with her as you two rebuilt your clan, your family."

Naruto was silent, he felt happy but he also felt...cheated. Would his life so vastly different if his mother survived or would it... "Ero-Sennin... would she hate me for..."

Jiraiya gave a look basically saying 'are you an idiot' "Naruto, Kushina would have hit you on the head and hugged you hearing that, she wouldn't care your still her child."

Naruto smiled not noticing a small amount of tears going down his face, Jiraiya smiled and started speak "Well, I think that enough for tonight, I'll tell you more about her later since we've had a long day."

"Yeah I guess your right." He would have asked for more information but felt relieved, happy but tired.

"Well do what you want for a bit before we go to bed, I'm gonna watch some T.V." said Jiraiya as he grab a remote from the bedside table next to him and turned on the hotels room T.V. leaving Naruto to himself, he sighed as grab his scroll and thought that if he wasn't going be trained for a small bit he may as well do something.

He decided to give Pyrrha a call.

The bringing the scroll to his ear, device rang on the other end till someone picked up **"Hello."**

"Hello Pyrrha-chan is that you? It's me Naruto."

 **"Ah, Naruto how are you."** She replied cheerfully.

"I'm fine, listen Pyrrha-chan are you doing anything tomorrow?"

 **"no, nothing happening, why do you ask?"**

"Well Ero-sennin said he has some stuff to do the next few days, so I'm free for awhile so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?"

 **"I love to Naruto, where and when shall we meet up?"**

Naruto smiled "How about the park we were at earlier?, and how about we meet about ten in the morning, that good for you?"

 **"That perfect, I'll see you tomorrow is there anything else you want to talk about?"**

"Well" *ahem* Naruto turned and saw Jiraiya staring at him with a large grin on his face "on second thought I'll talk to you tomorrow." He hung up quickly while Jiraiya's grin somehow became larger.

"So Naruto" Jiraiya started sounding like he had a successful peeping session "going out with a nice young lass tomorrow, are we?"

Naruto just blushed "CAN IT ERO-SENNIN!"

Jiraiya just started to laugh pissing of Naruto.

And Naruto, well decided to show not to piss off an Uzumaki.

"THAT'S IT! COME HERE!" Naruto jump at Jiraiya starting a mock fight, but one thought was in Naruto mind.

Oh what a day it's been.

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: Well this chapters been hard to write, when I started this chapter I had some difficulty deciding how it would go and how it would end. I will tell you this was not the first draft, and I feel like I could have added more to it but this chapter has take some much time it's put an halt on my other projects. that being said I am starting and continuing my other fics but I will be working on the next chapter just not as long or indecisively this is the fourth draft for sanity's sake.**

 **We anyway have a pleasant day and thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hello if your reading this then well... I'm sorry. the time it took to write this has been well, appalling. this is not a chapter, this is a message that this story is going to be rewritten. to be honest when I first this I was, happy, over excited thinking that I may have started something fun for me to do and fun for you to read.**

 **And looking back, I feel I made mistakes.**

 **I had ideas in my head of making a complex story with mystery, adventure and a little comedy. now looking again I feel I made a mess of a good idea.**

 **So, this story is going to be rewritten, the original will kept up. that said don't excpect it out for a bit I have a fair bit on my plate at the moment.**

 **Thank you and hopefully see you again.**


End file.
